


Gonna Take You To Paradise

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Polyamory - Shayna/Jessamyn [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna and Jess work you over...





	Gonna Take You To Paradise

\- It’s your birthday  
\- You haven’t seen either of your lovers for weeks  
\- You ache for them  
\- In every possible way  
\- You feel touch-starved  
\- You need something soon  
\- Ideally today  
\- You haven’t asked them to come home  
\- You’d feel guilty  
\- You wake up on your birthday to warmth  
\- Warmth you haven’t felt in weeks  
\- None of you are clothed  
\- You’ve been sleeping naked without them  
\- Clearly they know  
\- Shayna is amused when you finally manage to focus  
\- “Happy Birthday...”  
\- The words come from both women at once  
\- You smile, kissing Shayna  
\- You twist slightly to kiss Jessamyn too  
\- Jessamyn smirks against your lips  
\- You can tell what will happen  
\- It takes you minutes to crack  
\- “I’m so glad you’re here...”  
\- You can’t help the slight whine  
\- “I missed you...”  
\- Jessamyn smiles, rewards you with a light touch, her hand at your hip, rolling you onto your back where they can both get at what you need them to touch  
\- “Shay...”  
\- You almost beg for her touch  
\- “Jess...”  
\- The word, her name, comes out almost as a whimper  
\- “Please...”  
\- You can’t help staring at the ceiling  
\- You still hate needing to say the words  
\- “Please.... I need you to...”  
\- Your voice cracks  
\- Jessamyn murmurs softly, kissing your cheek  
\- “Say it Baby...”  
\- Shayna is softer spoken than usual  
\- She’s still commanding   
\- “I need you to... touch me...”  
\- You almost breath the last words  
\- “Fuck me... please.”  
\- You barely have a moment to breathe before Shayna kisses you hard  
\- Jessamyn’s hand moves upwards, teasing your breast  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- She’s husky voiced already  
\- “Baby...”  
\- She can feel how much your trembling  
\- Shayna takes a moment, kisses Jessamyn  
\- Jessamyn smiles  
\- Before you can react both women’s lips are at your breasts  
\- “Oh... fuck...”  
\- The feel of both of them touching you  
\- Sucking on your breasts  
\- You can’t help your soft whine of need  
\- Jessmayn smiles  
\- Your legs fall wider at their joint touches  
\- Shayna’s smirk is almost smug  
\- She knows she can do anything now  
\- You shiver when she brushes your clit  
\- Almost howling when Jessamyn’s fingers join hers  
\- Between them they have you soaking wet in minutes  
\- Shayna is the first to test how ready you are  
\- She moans softly against your breast  
\- Jessamyn’s fingers soon join hers  
\- Two each  
\- You can’t help bucking to them  
\- Your hands tangle into their hair now  
\- All but pushing them downwards  
\- You can’t speak but they understand  
\- The feel of their lips and tongues over your clit soon push you over the edge  
\- You scream when you come undone  
\- Loudly  
\- Shamelessly  
\- “Jesus Christ...”  
\- The words are panted  
\- They both smirk even as they help you clean up  
\- They intend to do this several more times  
\- When you can focus again  
\- Shayna smirks as Jess moves away  
\- They’ll take turns for now


End file.
